Buster's true colors/Ripslinger!
This is where Buster shows his true colors and our heroes encounter the toy Ripslinger in The Great Dog Caper. we hear the vent slam shut Zoe Trent: gasp is screwing shut the vent now Dodger: Buster, you're out of your box! Buster: I tried reasoning with you Zoe, but you keep forcing me with taking extreme measures. off TV Tito: Wait a minute, you turned on the TV last night, not Rita! Buster: Look we have an etirnity together, let's not turn this violence shall we? Francis: You backstabber! Rita: Buster, this is not fair! Buster: Fair?! I'll tell you what's not fair. Being the top dog on a junkyard gang and then to have them turn against me! As a matter of fact I dispise family owned dogs! But now I have a chance to be popular again and no purple vocalist dog is gonna MESS IT UP FOR ME NOW!! Zoe Trent: gasp to the vent PEPPER!! TIMBER!! RUSSEL!! HELP!! BUSTER'S KEEPING US LOCKED IN!! Buster: It's too late Zoe, those wild animals can't help you. Zoe Trent: You'll regret saying that you backstabbing brute! Buster: What ever, family owned animals are just as dumb as family owned dogs. his kennel door Zoe Trent: It's stuck! What do we do? Sunil Nevla: Shall I use the beavers' heads? closes Zoe Trent: It's Burke and Blair! Rita: gasps in her kennel Burke: Look at the time, Mr. Blair. We're gonna be late! Blair: It figures, Mr. Burke. We can't miss this flight! Burke: Let's see. Wallet, keys, tickets, passports, beef jerky very expensive there. Blair: Wash down? Burke: We can skip the wash down, we just got to get out of here now! leave the room Russel Ferguson: Quick, to the elevator! all race down the vent to the elevator shaft Burke and Blair: the button Russel Ferguson: Hurry, I can hear it coming! then when they turn the corner, the toy Dusty sees something Toy Dusty: gasp the elevator comes up, there is the toy Ripslinger! Toy Ripslinger: Hello, farm boy! Sunil Nevla: AAH!! Sunil, Woodchip, Birchbark, Chainsaw, and Toy Dusty: IT'S RIPSLINGER!! Toy Ripslinger: a weapon Sunil Nevla: Look out! He's gotta ion blaster! Toy Ripslinger: fires Toy Dusty: over him and fights back, while the elevator goes down Falcon: Quick, get on! slide down Pepper Clark: The emergency hatch, come on! Sunil Nevla: down the cable WHOA!! the top of the elevator Mee.. Dusty and Ripslinger continue their battle Toy Dusty: some washers Toy Ripslinger: hit AH! Toy Dusty: about to throw some more, but Rip isn't there Huh? Toy Ripslinger: him up Russel Ferguson: Come on! Hurry! Sunil Nevla: But Dusty is in peril! Toy Ripslinger: him pets open the hatch and look down in the elevator Burke: Hurry up, hurry up! Toy Ripslinger then throws the toy Dusty to the floor Toy Ripslinger: Surrender, Crophopper. Toy Dusty: Never! You've captured my wife! Toy Ripslinger: And soon, she'll be my wife! Toy Dusty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blair: Come on, come on! them, the other pets lower Minka down by her tail Sunil Nevla: Dusty, you could have defeated Ripslinger all along, you just gotta believe in yourself. Toy Ripslinger: Prepare to die! Sunil Nevla: AAH!! I can't look! he turns around his tail knocks Ripslinger backward Toy Ripslinger: Whoa! Wha! Whoa! over the edge NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunil Nevla: over the edge (gasp) I did it. I FINALLY DEFEATED RIPSLINGER!! Toy Dusty: over the edge So long, Rip. Minka opens the crate Zoe Trent: out (Gasp) Minka's hands at the same time, the elevator hits the bottom Blair: Finally! almost makes it out but Buster jerks her back in Minka Mark: Drat! the pets tumbled on each other Chomper: gasp his hardhat James Bond style and it stops the door from closing run out the door but Burke and Blair drove off Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts